hauntinghillhousefandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunting of Hill House
The Haunting of Hill House is an American horror television series created by Mike Flanagan. It is based on the 1959 novel of the same name by Shirley Jackson and premiered on Netflix. Plot In the summer of 1992, Hugh and Olivia Crain, along with their children Steven, Shirley, Theodora, Luke and Eleanor, temporarily move into Hill House while they renovate the mansion, to sell at a profit then build their own house as designed by Olivia. However, unexpected repairs necessitate the lengthening of their stay. At the same time, they begin to experience increasing paranormal phenomena that results in a tragic loss and the family fleeing from the house. Twenty-six years later, the Crain siblings and their estranged father reunite after tragedy strikes again, and they are all forced to confront how their time in Hill House had affected each of them. Cast Main Cast: * Michiel Huisman as Steven Crain * Paxton Singleton as Young Steven * Carla Gugino as Olivia Crain * Henry Thomas as Younger Hugh * Timothy Hutton as Older Hugh * Elizabeth Reaser as Shirley Crain * Lulu Wilson as Young Shirley * Oliver Jackson-Cohen as Luke Crain * Julian Hilliard as Young Luke * Kate Siegel as Theodora Crain * Mckenna Grace as Young Theo * Victoria Pedretti as Eleanor "Nell" Crain * Violet McGraw as Young Nell Recurring Cast: * Annabeth Gish as Clara Dudley * Anthony Ruivivar as Kevin Harris * Samantha Sloyan as Leigh Crain * Robert Longstreet as Horace Dudley * Levy Tran as Trish Park * James Lafferty as Ryan Quale * Anna Enger as Joey * Jordane Christie as Arthur Vance * Catherine Parker as Poppy Hill * Fedor Steer as William Hill * Olive Elise Abercrombie as Abigail Dudley * Elizabeth Becka as Aunt Janet * Mimi Gould as Hazel Hill * Katie Carpenter as Stacey * Selena Anduze as Paige * Polly Craig as Older Poppy * Keith Arthur Bolden as Sheriff Beckley * James Flanagan as Funeral Director * Russ Tamblyn as Dr. Montague * Charli Slaughter as Kelsey * Trace Masters as Max * Arianne Martin as Max's Mother * David Shae as Max's Father * Nelson Bonilla as Gordon * Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Mrs. Walker * Jonathan Kleitman as Clerk Reception The Haunting of Hill House received critical acclaim upon its release. Corrine Corrodus of The Telegraph gave the series a 5/5 rating, calling it "the most complex and complete horror series of its time". Brian Tallerico of RogerEbert.com gave unanimous praise to the Netflix adaptation, calling it "essential viewing" and stating that "show contains some of the most unforgettable horror imagery in film or television in years." David Griffin of IGN gave the series a rating of 9.5 out of 10, "Amazing", calling it "a superb and terrifying family drama." Paul Tassi of Forbes called it "absolutely fantastic" and stated that "it may actually be Netflix's best original show ever." The Independent reported that author Stephen King, a huge admirer of Jackson's novel, had tweeted: "I don't usually care for this kind of revisionism, but this is great. Close to a work of genius, really. I think Shirley Jackson would approve, but who knows for sure". In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Flanagan said "I don't want to speculate too much about season two until Netflix and Paramount and Amblin let us know if they want one. What I will say, though, is that as far as I've ever been concerned with this, the story of the Crain family is told. It's done."